


Talk About an Awkward Meet Cute

by TheSpaminator



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable and clueless Laura, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Carmilla, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt that was submitted to my ask: </p><p>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard"</p><p>Find me on the internet: <a href="http://www.twitter.com/sampaicamfin">Twitter</a>, <a href="http://www.thespaminator.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About an Awkward Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always willing to accept writing prompts for one shots guys, feel free to submit as many as you like!

Every Friday night for the past three weeks Laura has noticed something. When she gets home late from her job at the Silas Journal and walks up to her front door, she sees that another bare patch exists in her flower beds which hadn’t been there before.

 

This Friday was no different and the tiny brunette scrunches up her face, growls and stomps her foot in irritation. She angrily plods past and enters her house with an angry twist of the doorknob.

 

She startles her cat, Betty when she throws her keys unceremoniously in the bowl seated on the small table near her front door. The pale cat hisses at her and walks away haughtily and Laura rolls her eyes at her.

 

Laura plops onto her couch and boots up Netflix while she plans how to catch the flower thief.

 

***

 

The following Friday Laura calls in sick to work.

 

The flowers always disappear while she’s not home and since she can’t pinpoint an exact time, she sits in her living room with a tray of cookies in her lap, lights out, and curtains drawn while she spies through the tiniest gap she can manage.

 

“I will catch you thief! And then you’ll have to face the wrath of Laura Hollis.” She narrows her eyes and nibbles on a cookie, hunched over with unwavering attention.

 

It ends up taking most of the day anyway and it’s getting close to dinner time which is typically only about 2 or 3 hours before she makes it home so suffice it to say Laura is considerably hungry. She ate all her cookies and the only breaks she had allowed herself were trips to the bathroom.

 

As she’s just about ready to give up and find food she spots someone walking along the sidewalk in front of her house. It’s a girl probably about Laura’s age and she stops in front of her walkway and turns her head to either side, looking for prying eyes before she steps forward and cuts a path toward the flowers. 

 

_So this is my thief. Not what I expected._

 

The thief gets closer and Laura notices that she is unfairly beautiful and kind of intimidating looking. Most of her outfit consisted of leather and she wore spiked cuffs around her wrists, perfect black hair curling softly over her shoulders.

 

_Not important Laura. Don’t let her perfect face and... well everything get in the way of your mission!_

 

Laura grins victoriously and darts to her front door to confront her. She swings the door open without warning and yells. “Hey!”

 

***

 

Carmilla had managed to just about snatch the flowers, hand outstretched and crouching when the door to the house swings open and a very angry, very tiny brunette storms out. The little firecracker yells at her. “Hey!”

 

The raven haired girl’s head snaps up and her eyes widen momentarily before she catches herself and adjusts her features to convey a bored expression. 

 

“Well hi there cutie.” Carmilla continues to reach her hand out and she wrenches a handful of flowers from the earth, standing with them clenched firmly in her grip. She turned on her heel without another word and she makes it to the sidewalk before the girl reacts.

 

“What the hell? I’m _right here_!”

 

Carmilla looks over her shoulder and notices the brunette’s face has turned a ridiculous shade of crimson. “I noticed.” She returns her attention to the sidewalk and starts walking to her destination.

 

She made it all of ten steps when she heard a door slam and she sighed in relief, assuming the girl had gone back inside. Turns out, not so much.

 

Said angry brunette had jogged up and was now walking next to Carmilla, keeping pace with her.

 

Carmilla looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s my turn to say, what the hell? Why are you following me?”

 

The girl scrunched up her face in an adorable scowl. “This is the fifth week in a row you’ve stolen my flowers and this time I’m going to make sure that whoever this girl is, she’s pretty enough to warrant flower theft.” Her hands gesticulated wildly while she spoke and she pointed a finger accusingly at Carmilla when she ended her rant.

 

Rolling her eyes, Carmilla scowled and quickened her steps in hopes that the shorter girl wouldn’t be able to keep up. “It’s your wasted Friday night cupcake.”

 

“It’s _Laura_ you thieving, ungrateful, b-bad person!” 

 

This time Carmilla chuckles, this girl was too easy. “I’m crushed you think of me in such low esteem creampuff.”

 

The brunette - _Laura_ , huffs and quickens her step to keep even with Carmilla.

 

Carmilla didn’t really ever feel guilt and she was surprised to realize she felt a pang of it while she walked with the person she had systematically been stealing from for the last month. This girl had no idea where they were going although technically, yes the girl the flowers were for was ridiculously pretty. _Was_ being the operative word.

 

She shook off the unfamiliar feeling and the two continued their walk in silence.

 

Silas graveyard was about a 20 minute walk from the cupcake’s house and when they eventually drew even with the entrance Carmilla veered off the sidewalk to walk between the headstones, knowing without having to look beyond the ground in front of her where she was going. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Laura had slowed down, a look of confusion adorning her features.

 

A few minutes later Carmilla stopped abruptly and plopped herself down in front of a particular headstone. She swept up the now dead flowers and pulled up any weeds, setting them aside before she arranged the new bouquet in front of the granite.

 

There was a name and a date, both of which Carmilla knew off by heart. She heard a gasp from Laura who was still standing behind her and she knew that the brunette had noticed the dates which clearly outlined the age of the deceased. Ell had been 22 when she died and three years later Carmilla still felt residual guilt over the circumstances of it, even though no one could have done anything. What could you do in the face of incurable illness? She’s learned since then that grief seldom played by the rules of logic.

 

She reached into her bag and pulled out her book, settling in for her weekly visit. As she flipped to her bookmarked page she heard shuffling behind her and she hoped that Laura had finally gotten the hint and left.

 

But instead of retreating footsteps, Carmilla heard some more scuffling before silence crept over them. She turned her head momentarily to see that the tiny woman had sat down under a nearby tree with legs outstretched and her hands fiddling with each other in her lap. Her head was down and her lips were twisted in discomfort but nonetheless, she stayed where she was.

 

Carmilla turned back to her book and she quickly lost track of time. When she eventually looked up it was because the light had finally receded to the point where her eyes were hurting from trying to read in the relative darkness.

 

The raven haired girl sighed and put the book back into her bag and she reached forward, glossing her fingers over the name carved into the stone before she pushed herself to her feet. She turned and noticed that Laura was still there only she was now sleeping on her side, curled up in the fetal position.

 

There was a moment of hesitation where Carmilla debated whether or not she’d just leave or wake Laura up. She decided that leaving someone to wake up alone in a graveyard late at night was less than polite so she walked over and toed the bottom of the brunette’s foot a few times until she stirred and blinked hazily up at Carmilla.

 

“It’s getting late sundance. You should head home.” Carmilla walked backwards a bit to leave room for Laura to stand clumsily. 

 

“Hey listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was what you were doing with my flowers. I assumed anyone taking flowers on a Friday night was going on a date so... yeah I’m sorry.” Laura’s feet scuffed the grass in a nervous gesture and she looked up at Carmilla shyly, looking thoroughly chastised which Carmilla found hilarious seeing as she _was_ stealing from this girl yet Laura was the one looking guilty.

 

“You do an awful lot of assuming cupcake.” Carmilla replied wryly.

 

Laura just looked at her in confusion, causing Carmilla to sigh.

 

“You also assumed I was taking them to a girl which yes, was true. Gotta say though, I enjoyed your flouting of the generally heteronormative phrasing of that statement.” Carmilla smirked at Laura, enjoying the blush that rose to her cheeks.

 

The shorter girl opened her mouth to retort but was rudely interrupted by her own stomach which gurgled loudly.

 

A smirk and a raised brow later Carmilla spoke again. “Hungry buttercup?”

 

“Actually yes. I spent the entire day staking out my front lawn so I could catch you and all I ate was a package of cookies.” Laura mumbled embarrassedly. 

 

This time both of Carmilla’s brows jumped upward and she barked a quick laugh. She thought to herself for a moment and bit her bottom lip while she pondered, trying to make up her mind. Laura’s eyes trained on her lips helped her make her decision.

 

“Tell you what. I kind of owe you for all the flowers I’ve taken, you’re hungry and it’s closing in on 9:30 so how about I take you out for something to eat?” Carmilla chuckled when Laura’s face got even more flustered.

 

“Uh, yeah sure! I mean, yes that would be nice.” Laura smiled for the first time that night and Carmilla felt a warmth in her chest at the sight. They started walking out of the graveyard together and as they neared the exit Carmilla looked over her shoulder to eye Ell’s grave one last time as she thought over what her lost love had said numerous times during her decline. She had been adamant that Carmilla could and should move on, that she could have the future they had wanted together, only with someone else. Someone deserving and who in turn could give Carmilla what she deserved as well.

 

Carmilla returned her attention to the brunette walking next to her and for the first time since, she felt like those words held some truth.

 

With a soft smile, she spared a warm thought for the deceased as she and Laura started walking to a nearby diner.

 

_Thanks Ell, I owe you one._

 


End file.
